


Let it Snow

by creativitea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmasfic, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Snowbaz, 2016.<br/>Domestic fluff, but eventually a bit more plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://orig08.deviantart.net/000d/f/2015/343/a/7/let_it_snow_baz__by_creagon-d9jjkzh.jpg drawing of the baes in their sweaters

There are gingerbreadcrumbs on his cheek, and dried cocoa around his lips, but Baz doesn't mention it since Simon has almost fallen asleep on his chest. They both had hot chocolate and gingerbread (and so did Penny, before she had to leave for her train), but there's only traces of it on Simon's face. Not that that's unusual, at all..

Simon is the messy one, in almost every sense of the word. Baz used to think he was the messed up one, but since last Christmas, he'd learned that they were both pretty messed up. And besides from the part of it that meant that his Simon had internal conflicts as seemingly unsolvable as the ones Baz had, Baz loved it.  
Because, much like their christmassweaters (a gift from Penny before she left), they matched.  
Not that they were necessarily very alike, but enough to make sense together.

 

The motives on them were in Baz's words "Kinda offensive, but still cute", but in Simon's words "More hilarious than the fact that Baz was supposed to be my worst enemy". Snow's sweater had a snowman with red wings and a tail like his as well, and Baz's sweater had a gingerbread-vampirebat soaking in coffee. The pattern and the colors on the sleeves were the same, though.

 

Snow is falling asleep with soft snores, and snow is landing just as softly on the window. And Baz keeps falling hard for Snow all the time, especially in domestic bliss like this. And though everything about him is warm, and Baz is flammable as hell, he's not worried that he will crash and burn.  They're always there to catch eachother, anyway.

 

Baz eventually fall asleep as well, embraced by pure cozyness.

 

 

Simon is the first one to wake up, but he just snuggles closer and closes his eyes. Going christmasshopping can wait until Baz is awake and nagging Simon to get ready. He actually kind of likes the nagging, for some reason. Maybe he's just too comfortable taking orders without thinking, but being nagged by Baz is special. It's just because he cares so much. About everything. But especially Simon. Which is something he would've never thought about Baz before he actually got to know the real Baz. (not that any part of Baz is fake, but he's usually salty and keeps cool around people, as a defensemechanism. Simon has his own defensemechanisms, so it doesn't really bother him)

In a way, it's kind of sad that not a lot of people sees this side of him, but it's also kinda nice to be special enough to him that he dares to let it show. He can act cooler than anyone Simon knows(it's hot as hell when he does), and even if his skin is cold(even with this thick, wooly sweater on), everything about him is so warm. He's made out of fire in so many ways. At home, he's like a fireplace, and it melts Simon everytime; you could practically make Simon-smores.

Speaking of which, Simon is kind of hungry.

 

As his stomach is growling as a response to thinking about food for like 5 minutes; Baz starts waking up. Simon gives him a guilty smile, and Baz just sighs. "You'd think a foodie like you would raid the fridge before your stomach gets that chatty"

"But... I'm so comfortableeee" Simon whines into Baz's sweater. Baz just sighs again, but this time more fondly.

After a few more noises, Baz can't take it anymore, and rolls Simon off him. "Go eat, you nerd. There's still leftover pie in the fridge." At "leftover pie", Simon pounces and rushes to the kitchen, as if the pie is gonna run away from him. It isn't rats, after all. (Baz starts imagining rat-pie and cringes at the thought).

 

\-------

 

Snow is a true pain in the ass to shop with, especially with the christmasrush added to the equation. He's the type of person that has to browse through everything, wants to get everything, but spends forever making up his mind what to get. He is a major slut for eyeshopping and tastetests, since his wallet has always been thin. In a way, it's endearing; just not when there are masses of stressed people everywhere. Baz always knows what he's after before he even enters the shop, and he very rarely lets anything else in the shop distract him.  They've already finished most the giftshopping since Penny left early, but they have to hoard food and candy so they don't have to go anywhere for the rest of the holiday.  
Night to the 24th is their anniversary, so they've gotten each other gifts for that as well.

 

Eventually, they do finish, however. It's a Christmas miracle. Not as big of a christmasmiracle as finding out the man of your dreams only hates you because he loves you so much, and also finding out he is a really good kisser; but it's a close second.

 

You would think they'd already adopted a child with the magnificent pile of aeromint and candycanes in their cart, but it's all for these oversized babies in love. 

 

 

 

The first thing Simon does when they get home is start eating, but Baz isn't gonna nag him about it. First of all; it's Christmas, and secondly, Baz isn't the kind of boyfriend that cares if he gains a few pounds anyway.  
He likes the muffintop tummy as much as he likes how Snow's legs are always fluffy because he doesn't care to shave (Baz can't deal with being unshaven just because that's how he likes it, but it's nice on Simon.)  
Beautystandards (whatever gender it's for) is pointless, no standard could define what makes Simon beautiful anyway. He just is. Not even his disgusting habits like chewing loudly or talking with food in his mouth can change that about him.

 

\-----------

 

Some hours later in the evening, after decorating the windows with snowspray(it was Baz's idea, because he is pun-trash. He was also the one to write Let it Snow on the window of Simon's bedroom.) and tinsels, they're snug under a blanket in each others arms and watching Love Actually. Simon tries to start a conversation on whether they would learn a whole new language just to understand each other in a serious way, but Baz just pisses him off with a "I think in some ways we have, Snow.".

Honestly though, Baz would love to learn more languages. Not for Snow, but for himself. Not that he wouldn't do it for Snow, but they mostly speak the same language. (technically)

 

When "All I want for Christmas is you" starts playing in the movie, Simon isn't looking at the telly, but giving Baz a kind of look as if the song is about him. To Simon, it probably is about Baz. Not that he needs to put Baz on his wishlist, he is already his, and have been, for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist I listened to while writing;   
> (not mine!!)   
> http://8tracks.com/mothmixes/let-it-simon-snow


	2. Chapter 2

Baz convinced Snow to dance with him a little. Snow usually doesn't like to, he does it because Baz likes to. He just feels even less well-coordinated with his tail crashing into stuff. But they're slowdancing, and Simon convinced Baz to let him wrap the tail around him. (it didn't take much persuasion, Baz loves the embrace of any of Simon's limbs).

  
And usually, Baz prefers not to make Simon do things. He has already been ordered around too much of his life, so he tries to let Simon make as many decisions as possible. Penny realized he was doing it, understands why, and agrees with it; so it's something they all do. He needs the practice to think independently, and having to choose between nice things is a nice motivator for him.  
But just for Christmas, Baz wants to dance a little. Because it's romantic. And being coordinated together more places than just in the bedroom is good for them. It reaffirms what has changed for them since a year ago. They're not two opposites fighting to pull away anymore (they're not two halves of a whole either, they're whole on they're whole on their own), they are snow and fire; made to destroy eachother(ironically, Baz sets Snow ablaze, and Snow melts Baz), but together they balance each other out. They're hot and cold at once. Even if they're opposites, they're still opposites of the same kind.

 

It's not christmas-songs they're dancing to, tho. Baz has a playlist of songs he wants to dance to with Simon on his phone that's older than their relationship.

The one they're slowdancing to Unintended by Muse, which was one of the songs Baz listened to while pining (for the time being as unrequited love) for Simon, but now, it's his Snow that is melting over it. Listening to the lyrics, Baz gets why; it fits his story even better. But the fact that his tail grabs him closer, and that Simon sniffles while leaning against Baz's shoulder just because he loves him so much, is just so painful and beautiful at once. It aches that he does this to someone he loves just as much, and almost breaks his heart a little, but the fact that it's for him and not anyone else, mends it too.

He holds him closer and asks softly "You okay, dear?"

Simon nods against his shoulder, and sniffles a little more.

"It's just.. what if.. we stayed enemies? What if I'd never known.. you know.. this?" when he says the word this, his looks up and meets Baz's eyes in a very fragile way.

Baz kisses his forehead, and sighs with his nose into his hairline.  
"I spent years trying to give you up, believing that was the way it would be."

He wipes away Simon's tears, and their foreheads and nosetips meet gently. "I try not to muse over it anymore."

Simon starts giggling.

 

"What?!" Baz is almost a little offended that he ruined the moment, but not really. Happiness can't really ruin a moment.

After managing to stop laughing, Snow replies "Sorry! It's just.. "Muse" over it.." It's not Muse that's playing anymore, but Baz gets it, and can't help but laugh a little as well.  

They just keep dancing quietly for a while to Rufus Wainwright's cover of Across the universe, and Baz remembers seeing the stars up close with Simon a little over a year ago. Their space somehow feels more infinite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Baz's playlist as I imagine it. Listen if you wanna.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1144586153/playlist/6ufL1SEwwKjbCdmHUTvyk1


End file.
